


Not a Dog, Not a Wolf

by ThatWolfNyla



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd degree anthropomorphism, Anger, Animals, Anthropomorphic, Family Argument, Family Issues, Forbidden Love, Furry, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sort Of, Swearing, Wolf Pack, Wolfdog, Wolves, animal fantasy, argument, forbidden love mentioned, lots of swearing, second degree anthropomorphism, they're on four legs but they have some anthropomorphic qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWolfNyla/pseuds/ThatWolfNyla
Summary: Typhon goes home in a bitter rage after being taunted by the other wolves, just like usual. His mother tries to comfort him, but he ends up yelling at her.





	Not a Dog, Not a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> These wolf packs have ranks for each of the Greek letters. You know how wolf packs have alphas, betas, and omegas? I took that and expanded upon it.
> 
> Iotas are the pack hunters.
> 
> They also have Greek names.

_Stupid._

The Omega was laying in his den, ripping apart the leaves and moss and dirt, in hope it would bring some sort of catharsis to him. It didn’t. Typhon still felt the fury boil inside of him, squeezing his entrails in a ring of fire. The taunts from his packmates echoed in his ears.

 

_Stupid._

That damn Iota. That damn Herkabe and her damn smirks that make him want to bite her damn face off and wipe it clean off her face. She thought she was so _clever_ , going for the low hanging fruit whenever she pushes around the Omega.

She still manages to strike a nerve though.

 

_Stupid._

 

He was ripping up his entire bed. He only had leaves and, if he was lucky, moss to sleep on. He was the filthy Omega. He didn’t deserve any comfortable pelts to sleep on. He didn’t even deserve the skin of an elk’s ass. He deserved to sleep on the dirt. He could relate to that dirt.

Didn’t help that, by God, his whole _existence_ was a mistake...

 

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

 

Dog. He _loathed_ that word.

He loathed the way it rolled off his tongue. He hated how taunting and insulting it sounded. He hated how it was used to easily sting him. If his pack was irritated at him, or just wanted to push him around as usual, they never said “Typhon” or “you” or even “Omega”. No. They always referred to him as _“Dog”_.

Herkabe seemed to _live_ to torture him. She always got under his skin. The way she dehumanized him made his blood boil like lava. Especially today.

 

 _“I’m not carrying this back,”_  she said in her stupid, high, snotty voice. That fucking piece of vulture rot. _"_ You’re _the dog here. So, go on, be a good boy!_ Fetch _!”_

 

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!_

“Typhon?”

A kind, familiar voice whispered. He glanced out of the corner of his eye. It was his mother, Iphitheme. He could see her silver pelt stand out from the green of the camp. Her ears were drooped, her head was low, and her tail hung uselessly behind her.

“ _Hi_ ,” he spat.

She walked towards him, concern aflame in her golden eyes. He shook his head and went back to tearing apart his bed. “Are you alright?”

“Does it _look_ like I’m alright?!” he snarled. He knew better than anybody how _stupid_ his mother was.

“Erigone told me what happened with Herkabe,” she spoke softly. Typhon growled at the mention of that chunk of carrion’s name. “I…just wanted to be here for you.”

“I think you’ve done _more_ than enough, mother,” he snapped.

“Typhon,” she whimpered. “Just…let me help you.” She put her paw on his shoulder, but he scooted away from her. He didn’t want her to touch him. “Herkabe…is a nasty wolf. Everybody in the pack knows it. Her friends? They’re shitheads. Herkabe just wants to feel like she’s the Alpha of the world.”

“Don’t you think I _know_ that?!” he snapped. “I fucking know that better than anybody!”

“I know, but just listen…she just wants to put wolves down to feel better about herself. Don’t give her-”

“She does it for kicks, mum!” he bawled out. “Everybody does! Beta Polyneices sent me on this on the hunting trip with the Iotas, probably so everybody could bully me again!” He turned his back on her and tore the remains of his bed up.

“Typhon…”

 “I’m not a wolf, I’m not a dog…All I know is what I’m _not_!” he yelled out. His mother opened his mouth again, but he suddenly spun around and glared at her, dead in the eye.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!”

His mother stepped back, her golden eyes wide. “I…W-what?”

“You heard me!” he berated furiously. “What were you _thinking_?! What in God’s name made you think it was a good idea to screw around with a _dog_? A filthy _mutt_? Do you realize what a shitty, miserable life I’m doomed to?! All of this shit could’ve been avoided if you were using your fucking _brain_!” He was barking at her now, blinded by his fury.

 _God, I really_ do _sound like a dog._

Suddenly, his mother started bristling with rage and horrified disgust. “Don’t you _dare_ , Typhon! Don’t. You. _Dare_! Don’t you dare insult your father like that! He was the kindest, wisest, most loving animal I’ve ever met! Sure, he was a dog, but you know what Typhon? I didn’t care! He has shown me more love than any other wolf, than any other male! You don’t have to let Herkabe and the other wolves bring you down. You could try to move up the ranks, you could try to prove them wrong! But you do, and you don’t have to.”

She sighed. “And I _refuse_ to listen to you treat your father like carrion!” With that, she stormed off.

Typhon was panting now, his throat burned from all the yelling and…barking. He collapsed into the dirt and began sobbing into his paws. He started cursing Herkabe, cursing his mother, cursing his father, cursing his pack, cursing this bloody caste system, cursing the world, cursing the heavens, cursing his existence, cursing himself…

He cried himself to sleep, laying like a corpse in the hole of despair and misery.


End file.
